Lisabelle Revini (The Unsung Heroes)
Lisbelle Revini '''is one of supporting characters of future fan fiction, ''"The Unsung Heroes"''. She is the current Lady of the House of Revini. She is the mother of Stella Revini, Liana Revini, and twins, Angelina Revini and Titus Revini, and the wife of Augustus Revini. She is also considered to be one of the talented sorcerers in the kingdom due to her lineage and her former profession as Adamantite-Class Adventurer. During her travel with her daughter and her classmates for supplementary lessons at the academy, she met Hiroaki in a twist of fate, saving her daughter and her classmates from the horde of demi-humans tribes . After their...catastrophic meeting, she and her husband offered Hiroaki to reside in their house as honored guest, which Hiroaki accepted. Appearance: Lisabelle's overall appearance resembles very much like her daughter, Liana with long, black hair being done up very high with ornate hair decorations and has curly-drill hair strands, a blue-violet eyes. Also, she wears a wine red formal one piece dress with ornate decorations to add. Her physical appearance gives off the impression that she's in her 30's or late 20's. She looks to be late-20's to 30 years old. but is actually 43 years old noted by Liana that her control over her magical power and life force makes her appearance youthful and charming. Hiroaki described that unlike Liana's beauty that defines the ideal young, japanese girl, Lisabelle gives off the aura of a woman full of feminine charms and enchanting mature beauty, almost like a genuine incarnation of Yamato Nadeshiko. Personality: Lisabelle has a very kind and gentle personality where she is being gentle, but strict to her children but at the same time cares deeply for them. She also deeply cares for her husband, although she can strike fear at him and others when she's angered by smiling brightly with immense, dense aura. She also has a playful and humorous side to her where she is often teasing her children, especially on Liana of bringing her "future son-in-law" to the house, in which Liana responded strongly. She has a good sense of humor and a willingness to join in on a good joke for laughter. She can seamlessly switch her demeanor from that of a proper, young noble lady to that of the head Lady of the House of Revini to a helpful, kind, and playful, veteran adventurer for her juniors and colleagues. History: Prior to her marriage, Lisabelle was the daughter from a famous household of sorcerers and magicians for generations. She was to be the heiress of the household until she passed her succession right to her younger brother, and left the house to travel the land. After a while, she became a famously known adventurer within the Kingdom of Ardania who have manage to contribute numerous feats and accomplishments, eventually ranked at the highest adventurer, the Adamantite-Class. During one of her quest, she met her future husband, Augustus Revini, who was going through his training as the head of the household. The two fell in love at first sight, and eventually married one another, which it was blessed by the king for their continuous accomplishments. Eventually, she gave birth to three children: Liana, Stella, and Horizon, all three whom inherited their respective powers from their parents. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Master Magician: Due to her strong, magician heritage, Lisabelle is immensely skilled in using all kinds of magic and is an expert in all things related to magic, to the extent that, she's well known as a famous magic master throughout the kingdom and continent. Even her daughter Liana, a highly talented sorcerer herself, believes that her magical abilities are inferior to her mother's. She is well known for knowing and wielding ancient-typed magics that contains a powerful, prohibited, and forbidden-techniques such as: * White Magic * Black Magic * Anicient-Norse Magic Immense Magic Power: As a high level magician and sorcerer within the Kingdom of Ardania, Lisabelle has incredibly strong magic abilities. Master Technician: As one of top magicians and sorcerers within the Kingdom of Ardania, Lisabelle possess a large amount of knowledge of magical spells, sorceries, and magic formulas & calculations, both from her own studies and experiences as former, veteran adventurer. Senjutsu Expert: During her travel as a veteran adventurer, she trained in the art of Senjutsu by her husband, Augustus Revini, a well-known Senjutsu master and hand-to-hand combatant. Due to her training with her husband, she has gained considerable abilities such as: * Stealth: Lisabelle uses her Senjutsu to conceal her presence from others by changing her ki flow, but only for a limited time. * Touki: '''From her training with her husband, Lisabelle tapped into her base of life, granting her an considerable amount of touki. Using her touki, Lisbaelle is able to increase her power, speed, and defense to a proficient degree more than the normal magicians. * '''Master Ki Control: '''Through years of training in the art of Senjutsu with her husband, Lisabelle gained master control over her own life force to the point where she could constantly have it released internally, this allows her to maintain her youthful appearance despite her actual age. She can skillfully channel her aura to any limb of her body to increase her normal striking force or defense, and also able to enjoy a "healthy, nightly-activities" with her husband. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite her vast magical skills, Lisabelle is also a well-versed in hand-to-hand combats, using powerful kicks to attack enemies. However, she prefers a more magic-centered style of combat, though is able to use magic at close range and amazing speed. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Lisabelle's appearance is based off Yotsuba Maya from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei series. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:The Unsung Heroes